Sangoku Gaiden (Dynasty School)
by darkcastchamp
Summary: Let's travel to the "Platinum Dimension" where in this parallel dimension, technology has advanced a bit earlier than where it did in our own "Golden Dimension". Here, we will view the Romance of the Three Kingdoms in a more...modern limelight.


Chapter 1: The Ten Attendants Dispute

Many people know the actual history of the world, but what if one was told that the history we know is only one of many parallel dimensions. Now, an alternate dimension, one where history is completely different, is what most people have heard of. A parallel dimension, however, is completely different. A parallel dimension has the same history as the main dimension, but with only certain altercations, small or big. For example, an alternate dimension to, say, the extinction of dinosaurs through a meteorite, would be instead the meteorite killed all of plant life. A parallel dimension to the same scenario would be instead of a meteorite killing the dinosaurs, it was a tribe of savage, space hamsters who only ate the dinosaurs for their natural diet before jetting back off into the space. Sure, the dimension may seem alternate, but the historical result, the extinction of dinosaurs, still occurred. Hence, it was a parallel dimension.

Whenever a big change happens in our society, one that involves a great improvement on something, we call it a "Golden Age". So, fittingly, I will call our main dimension the "Golden Dimension". This parallel dimension I am about to bring you to takes place during the Ancient, Chinese Dynasties of our Golden Dimension. However, in this parallel dimension, an altercation happened that made society's technological advancement happen at a much earlier set point, making the ancient dynasty we know in our Golden Dimension today more…modern.

Louyang; Board of Education (BoE) HQ

Han Academy, the reigning court of the education system that has control over all thirteen Province Academies along with each provinces' village academies for the past four hundred and twenty six years. However, in the year 185 AD, Han Academy Professor, Zhang Jiao, has become sick of the way the Han BoE was controlling the Academies for their own personal gains. With the help of Han BoE Official, Feng Xu, he was able to help Zhang Jiao in creating his own court of education within his Province Academy of Ji. This Academy would be known as the Yellow Dragon Academy, marking the first break in the pillar that is known as the Han.

"Damn that Feng Xu!" One of the 9 men that were sitting in the main, meeting room slammed his fist down onto the table and glared at his colleagues with menacing, navy-blue eyes. Much like the other men in the room, this one's brown hair was tied up into a single bun and was wearing a violet colored, business suit. "To think he would allow Zhang Jiao to branch out from Han Academy! We are the only education system this country needs right now!"

"Calm yourself, Hou Lan…" The man sitting at the head of the table with dark-grey hair spoke, easing Hou Lan down with his calm, grey eyes.

"Ngh…I-I'm sorry Chairman Zhang Rang." Hou Lan apologized.

"We did, of course, remove Feng Xu from this Board as soon as we heard…" Zhang Rang continued on. "The only thing we really must worry about is eliminating the Yellow Dragon Academy before some of our other Province Professors get any bright ideas."

"Like those Yuans in Ji's Bei Hai High." A third man spoke who had light, black hair and deceitful, snake-yellow eyes.

"Mind yourself, Cao Jie! The Yuans have been loyal to Han Academy for decades!" Hou Lan lashed out at the yellow eyed male.

"He's right, Hou Lan." Zhang Rang agreed, making Hou Lan look in complete shock at the chairman. "Loyalty does not mean anything when ambition brews in the minds of the young ones."

"Ah yes, you speak of Principal Yuan Feng's sons, Shao and Shu." Cao Jie put forth. "Those two definitely have their sights on being Principals of their own education system. But what about young Cao of our own Luo Yang High."

"Bah! That little greenhorn?! He's not even worthy enough to keep my home sandals warm, let alone be the principal of his own system!" Hou Lan sneered.

"Careful Hou Lan." Zhang Rang narrowed his eyes at his compatriot. "Ever since Cao Cao arrived to work as a professor at Lou Yang High, the students have definitely been more behaved. I even hear talks of someone saying that an official from our Board wants to actually have Cao replace our dear, Luo Yang Princpal, He Jin…Right Jian Shuo?" Zhang Rang eyed over at the other end of the table. Sitting calmly and unbending, with his eyes closed was the elderly, bright-grey haired, Jian Shuo. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Zhang Rang." Jian Shuo denied.

"Oh come now, I know you and Chang An's Principal, Wang Yun, show much love towards Cao Cao." Zhang Rang smirked.

"Please…after what you all did to Feng Xu with what him and Zhang Jiao did, why would I want to do something as foolish as that?" Jian Shuo admitted. "I admit, I may like what Cao Cao does for Luo Yang High, but I won't go as far as to denounce CEO Ling's brother-in-law from his most hard earned position."

"Hahaha, why bring our dear CEO into the conversation, Jian Shuo?" Zhang Rang chuckled. "Are you trying to insinuate that He Jin only got the position because of his relations to the CEO?"

"You said it, not me…" Jian Shuo glared. The room then fell silent as Jian Shuo and Zhang Rang glared at each other. "I believe this meeting is adjourned then?" Jian Shuo continued, breaking the silence, before standing up to leave the room. After he left, the others started to follow suit, leaving Zhang Rang the last one in the room, "Careful, Jian Shuo…your smugness may end up getting you into more trouble than you bargained for…"

Luo Yang High; History Classroom

Looking over the papers from a previous test was a man who looked to be in his late twenties with a forming, thin moustache and some fuzzy stubble on his chin, and was wearing a dark-purple uniform that has the crest of Han Academy on it. "Cao Cao." The man looked up to see Jian Shuo standing before him with a smile. "Aaaah, Mr. Jian Shuo, it is indeed an honor." Cao Cao stood and held his hands together, out towards Jian Shuo, for a respectable greeting. "What may I do for you today?" Cao Cao motioned Jian Shuo to take a seat as the two sat down right next to each other. "So, how did the meeting go?" Cao Cao asked.

"Just as what I had expected, Cao Cao." Jian Shuo responded. "It seems that the Han BoE wants to get rid of the Yellow Dragon Academy by using the authority of CEO Ling and the power of the students and professors at Han Academy."

"So, what does that have to do with me?" Cao Cao inquired.

"Cao Cao, ever since you came to Han Academy, you have done nothing but good. You're the only person here who HASN'T bowed down to the corruption of my fellow board members. Why, I still remember the day you flogged my little brother when he was misbehaving in class, something that I know the other professors never had the loins to do." Jian Shuo laughed out.

"So?" Cao Cao leaned forward, trying to understand the point that Jian Shuo was trying to get to.

"Cao Cao, I want you to join the fight against Yellow Dragon Academy and make a name for yourself, even more than you already have here." Jian Shuo spoke rather confidently and brightly.

"Sir…this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you wanting me to replace He Jin, wouldn't it?" Cao Cao would narrow his gaze at Jian Shuo, making Jian Shuo frown slightly in anxiety and worry. He was soon calmed when a smile eventually made its way back to Cao Cao's lips. "If it is what one of the Board Members wish." Cao Cao bowed to Jian Shuo and Jian Shuo returned the bow back before leaving the classroom.

"Good…once Cao Cao proves himself and finally replaces that damn, spoiled He Jin, I will piggyback off of him and CEO Ling to my rightful position as Chairman of the board…" Jian Shuo smirked.

Meanwhile, Cao Cao leaned back in his chair with one of his legs crossed over the other, "…And so the flames of my ambition have been fanned. Maybe it IS heaven's desire for me to act upon them…"


End file.
